


MBTI Analysis - June

by keylimedye (mozartkugel)



Series: MBTI Hell [4]
Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartkugel/pseuds/keylimedye
Summary: I analyse different characters through the lens of MBTI personality typing. Mixture of canon evidence and headcanon based on the type I assign them as.
Series: MBTI Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190084





	MBTI Analysis - June

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the MBTI system, such as what certain terms I use mean, feel free to ask me! My information comes from the mbti-notes Tumblr blog, some MBTI reference books, and many conversations I’ve had with other MBTI enthusiasts. I really love this personality typing system and I’m always excited to discuss it with others.
> 
> If there is a character you would like me to do an analysis for, I take requests over at [my writing Tumblr](http://keylimedye.tumblr.com). Check my pinned post for what fandoms I write for and send in an ask!

June - ESFP

Extroverted - Sensing - Feeling - Perceiving

Dominant Extroverted Sensing - Auxiliary Introverted Feeling

Tertiary Extroverted Thinking - Inferior Introverted Intuition

ESFPs are spontaneous, fun-loving, and very charming people. They are the actors, the celebrities, the reality show stars of the world: talented performers, who work extremely hard at the things they are passionate in. They love attention and being in the spotlight, and many YouTubers and TikTokers end up being ESFPs for this reason. It’s the creativity, the relatable content, the quick wit, the comedic timing, which can deliver the most shocking revelations, that indicates an ESFP who is skilled at their craft.

There’s something straightforward about ESFPs - what you see is what you get. While this may make them seem shallow (and many of them are), there’s an easiness to them that draws people in and makes people want to be around them.

In short, ESFPs are _fun_.

With that fun also comes high levels of drama. Like, soap opera level drama. As a result of his impulsivity and failure to think before he acts, June often gets himself and the people around him into trouble.

ESFPs need to be present in the world, know what’s going on, and experience it for themselves. June prefers the realm of concrete objects, rather than theoretical ideas. He is able to react quickly, adaptable to any situation, but he also a great need for personal freedom - he doesn’t want to be tied down!

##  **Dominant Se**

Se stands for Extroverted Sensing. It is an extroverted function, which means it is oriented towards the outside world, and it is a perceiving function, which means that it primarily concerns itself with gathering information. Putting this together, Se gathers information using data obtained through sensory experiences from the outside world, using the five senses. Se is June’s dominant function, meaning that it is the default process by which he makes sense of the world.

Se engages with the world through physical involvement and sensory experiences. People with dom-Se are very adventurous and fun-loving, appearing to accept life as it happens and go with the flow. He has difficulty following instructions, as he prefers to do things his own way, right as it is happening to him. He also has difficulty grasping hidden or metaphorical meanings, and he tends to overlook his personal needs or priorities while he gives excessive attention to external events.

  * He does his best work when he is “in the zone.” He’s a very quick learner who benefits the most from hands-on experience. He’s also a good problem solver, easily finding practical solutions for quick fixes.
  * He has a genuine appreciation for life and does not waste time overthinking. His attention is primarily focused on the here and now, and he does not want to miss out on anything.
  * When he speaks, he is very straightforward, easily getting to the point or heart of the matter. He does not have the time or patience to conceal hidden meanings (or to figure them out from someone else).
  * Since he is focused on “the here and now,” he is prone to making and repeating mistakes, since he is not so much future oriented and does not always anticipate or consider the consequences of his actions.
  * His love of spicy food is an indication of his craving for sensory experiences - in general, he loves vivid details: colours, tastes, sounds, etc. Not that loving spicy food is necessarily an indication of being a dom-Se, but it’s the reason that he seeks it out.
  * He pays great attention to the world around him and is quick to pick up on small details. He can be counted on to reliably recall visual details and is able to tell if something is off or has changed.
  * However, he needs constant external stimulation, or else he very quickly becomes bored. He’s generally quite a restless person, preferring to be in constant motion (see: him patrolling the department throughout the night)
  * Good at picking up on other people’s body language and mirroring them
  * He needs to see something or experience something before believing it.
  * He avoids issues he doesn’t understand, especially if it does not pertain to his interests.
  * Since he is so focused on the external world, he has difficulty knowing what his personal limits are, unable to tell when he is overstimulated or close to exhaustion



##  **Auxiliary Fi**

Fi stands for Introverted Feeling. It is an introverted function, which means it is oriented inward, and it is a judging function, which means that it makes decisions and judgments based on an internally constructed set of values. It is in the auxiliary position, meaning that it is supposed to complement the dominant function, making up for Se’s weaknesses. Putting this together, Fi makes judgements about the world based on June’s personal values, using the data gathered from dominant Se. It makes sure that he exercises good moral judgment before rushing into a situation, as well as a tool of self-reflection to assess the way he lives and if it is aligning with his goals.

Since it is an introverted function, it is often in opposition with dominant Se. Se may try to silence or ignore Fi; however, since Fi is a higher function in his stack, he cannot ignore it for long without dire consequences.

  * Fi is a subjective function, turning June’s attention inward to reflect on his personal values. At his best, when he does not ignore aux-Fi, he shows good emotional intelligence, is accepting of his flaws and mistakes, and is empathetic and sensitive.
  * Fi is a literal manifestation of one’s own feelings, and healthy Fi development involves being in touch with his emotions, rather than downplaying them or pushing them aside. Practicing self-care is also important, and Fi should help him be more in touch with his own limitations and acknowledge that he cannot do everything or be everywhere at once.
  * Fi is concerned with authenticity and individuality, and it is important that he embraces that. “Being himself” is an important concept for him to live by.
  * Fi is also a moral compass, a construction of one’s personal values. If he ignores it, living in a way that violates it, he will not be happy and it will be unsustainable in the long run.
  * Unhealthy behaviours that Fi can cause include avoiding moral responsibility and playing the victim in a problem that he himself caused.
  * Unfortunately, Fi is also an incredibly dramatic function and can cause an unstable emotional life (think of the drama on reality TV shows - although much of it is manufactured by producers, it’s also what happens when you get a bunch of attention-seeking ESFPs together in a big group).
  * He may also seem self-absorbed, failing to see how his actions affect others, or he may become too concerned with external validation to prove that he is a “good person.”
  * If he ignores the healthy development of his Fi, he will eventually become dissatisfied due to the lack of direction or meaningful goals in his life, engage in destructive behaviour, or be unable to express himself in a genuine or authentic way.
  * However, at his best, his Fi helps him be more empathetic and nurturing towards others, engaging his Se to motivate or inspire others.



##  **Tertiary Te**

Te stands for Extroverted Thinking. It is an extroverted function, meaning that it is oriented outward, and it is a judging function, meaning that it is part of the process by which he makes decisions. It is in the tertiary position, meaning that it is not as well developed as his Se and Fi. Putting this all together, Te makes decisions based on external, objective facts. However, since it is in the tertiary position, June is not as equipped to use this function to its full effectiveness. Tertiary functions typically begin developing throughout one’s 20s. Since June is 19 at the time he joins the Soul Reapers (a fun new euphemism for death?), he will not have developed this function very much and would be relying more on his Se and Fi to navigate the world.

Since Se and Te are both extroverted functions, Se is likely to use Te to reinforce and confirm its biases and flaws, skipping over Fi’s advice. This process is called “looping” and its long term consequences include him becoming extreme in his extroversion, being in constant motion while ignoring the harm he does to himself. Over-reliance on his tertiary Te can also cause the underdevelopment of his auxiliary Fi, leading to the unhealthy behaviours listed in the Auxiliary Fi section. It’s self-sabotage, rendering him unable to act in his own self-interest or take care of his own well-being.

  * Te causes June to seek validation through objective external measurements, meaning that he is constantly chasing validation through superficial, short-lived external goals. Since it’s a Thinking function, it provides an illusion of competency, which serves as a cover for deep-seated self-esteem issues.
  * When June is looping, he buries his negative feelings, running away from them. He prefers to take the easier path, rather than the authentic, or “right,” path. This leads to dissatisfaction in life - especially since he wants to experience anything and everything, he is prone to getting lost, losing sight of his goals and priorities.
  * He can be stubborn, refusing to accept help or advice. He will also become nit-picky and overly judgemental, picking out other people’s weaknesses and thinking himself superior. This stems from a place of insecurity, as he is seeking validation.
  * When his functions are balanced however, when he is not ignoring Fi and he is using Te in healthy ways, he is confident, goal-oriented, and hardworking, and being able to see his tangible progress allows him to build self-confidence!
  * And June works hard! When he realised that he wanted to be a stunt double, he worked incredibly hard to achieve that goal and took any opportunities that came his way.



##  **Inferior Ni**

Ni stands for Introverted Intuition. It is an introverted function, meaning that it is oriented inward, and it is a perceiving function, meaning that it is an information gathering function. It is in the inferior position, the lowest function in his stack, and therefore is the least developed. Putting this together, Ni is an internal intuitive process, particularly about relationships (between objects, people, situations, etc) from which it derives meaning or personal significance. Since it is in the inferior position, June is, to put it bluntly, terrible at this. Since it is at the bottom of his stack, it is in direct opposition to dominant Se, which will either largely ignore it or view it as a threat.

Ni is a particularly nasty inferior function to have, since it deals with meaning-making - interpreting patterns and finding deeper meaning in order to make sense of one’s life purpose. June will struggle with that for much of his life, believing that Ni thought processes are pointless, a waste of time that he could use to actually _participate_ in life. 

Times of extreme stress, when all the higher functions are exhausted and overextended, can trigger what is called a grip experience, or a grip. This is when the higher functions have essentially given up, and inferior Ni steps up to take the reigns. Since Ni has not been fully developed and June is largely unable to use it in healthy ways, it is the worst, ugliest parts of Ni that will erupt.

He may make false meaning or misattribute significance to details, seeing everything in a pessimistic light. He will lose his passion - for working out, for physical activity, etc - and will become more anxious or alienated from others, becoming paranoid that they may have ulterior motives. Since he does not usually spend this much time reflecting inward, he may actually become consumed by his negative emotions and try to avoid or run away from them, then become frustrated at his inability to express or deal with these emotions. In his search for deeper meaning, he may get swept up in grand theories, explanations, or delusions about life - ultimately, it brings him no closer to understanding his own purpose.

For ESFPs, avoiding a grip or overcoming one involves emotional validation and reassurance from those around them, as well being reminded to focus on what is important to them and to see the brighter side/regain hope for the future.

  * June cannot be alone with his thoughts for long.
  * He avoids thinking deeply or too much into things, then becomes insecure about his intellectual abilities.
  * He is disdainful of abstract theories and concepts and avoids negative emotions/situations. He avoids thinking long-term, believing that such matters are unimportant or will rob him of his freedom.
  * He may be overconfident in his intuition and ability to guess at outcomes, not realising that there is no evidence to back them up.
  * He resents advice and people telling him what to do, especially when it is to think or act more carefully. He is rebellious and stubborn, refusing to acknowledge or take responsibility for negative consequences of his actions. In these situations, he may shift the blame onto his external environment or the people around him.
  * This stems from a place of insecurity - while he craves to find a deeper meaning to life, his life’s purpose, he also resents this desire and will try to rebel against it.
  * Inferior functions typically begin development when one reaches middle age. As such, what June can do at his current age is re-engage his higher functions, especially Fi, to evaluate his priorities and promote his personal growth, so that he can decide what path is most important for him to pursue for personal happiness.




End file.
